The JTeens: Have No Fear
by StellaMagic
Summary: Baldro has finally found the Stone of Samhain, a stone with the power to bring out one's worst fears. The goblins use it on the J-Teens to force them to give them the keys. Can the team conquer their fears on time to stop the goblins from their plan?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: The Goblin's Discovery**

The Goblin Trio was in England right near Stonehenge. Baldro, as usual, was leading the way while looking at a map. They went into a clearing that is just a few yards near the boulders.

"According to the map, what we seek should be right here," Baldro informed.

"Let us hope that it is still buried here, Brother," Illry said.

Baldro bends over and wipes the ground with his hand. Underneath some dirt and moss is a symbol of Samhain, which was an old English celebration like Halloween. Baldro presses it, causing a stone totem with gargoyles on top of each other to appear. One of the gargoyles opens its mouth, revealing a dark violet jewel.

"I knew it the Stone of Samhain was still here," Baldro said.

"The very stone the master forged in order to conquer even the bravest of souls," Mump said.

"Very soon, it will be placed with the J-Teens, and by the time we're through, the Celtic Keys will be ours," Illry boasted.

The three laughed evilly together as Baldro holds the stone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: The Mysterious Antique**

The next morning, Colleen, Drago, and Jade were hanging out at Angus's shop. He and Uncle were tending to some antiques while Colleen is teaching Jade and Drago about chess. Jade was playing the white chess pieces, while Colleen was playing the black chess pieces. Colleen managed to have Jade's king surrounded and won.

"Checkmate," she said.

"You beat me at chess again," Jade moaned, "How?"

"I just know what you were doing and created a distraction," Colleen stated, "You just need a strategy and know when someone will strike, Jade."

Then, they heard a ringing at the door.

"Colleen, could you get the door for me?" Angus asked.

"Sure, Grandpa," Colleen answered.

She went over to the door and opened it, but nobody was there. She looked down and saw a box. She picked it up and brought it in.

"Who was it, Colleen?" Uncle asked.

"There was nobody at the door," Colleen said, "All that I found is this box."

Colleen opened it and saw the same stone that Baldro had found. With it is a note.

"To Angus and his granddaughter, this antique dates back from ancient times to when witches ruled England," Colleen said as she read the note, "Until you acquisition it, it is best you keep this valuable stone in a safe place. Just remember that fools hold no fear. Sign a friend."

"That's weird," Jade said.

"Yeah. Who do you think sent a piece of rock to us?" Colleen said.

Colleen just shrugged.

"We should probably take it to Section 13 until Grandpa and Uncle can find out what this stone is," Colleen said.

Angus took a look at the stone and became suspicious.

"Hmmmm. I've seen this stone somewhere in my books," he said, "I better do research on witchcraft in England."

"Uncle will help," Uncle said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: The Fear Begins**

Back at Section 13, Cody, Ice, Chrissie, and Hsi Wu were helping with maintenance work in Kepler's lab. Chrissie was asked to help tighten a pipe on the ceiling, but she was too afraid to climb up the ladder due to her fear of heights. She gulped a little. Then, Ice came to offer her help.

"Don't sweat it, Chrissie," he said, "I'll take care of the high places for you."

"Thanks, Ice."

Ice climbs up to tighten the pipe. Hsi Wu and Cody, were helping Kepler with the AC unit. His Wu was nervous to set his head into the unit.

"What's wrong, Hsi Wu?" Cody asked.

"I have a slight problem with enclosed spaces ever since Tchang Zu locked me in as a prank," Hsi Wu said.

"I didn't know you're claustrophobic," Cody said.

"It's nothing I like to talk about."

Outside Section 13, the Goblin Trio was watching as Drago, Jade and Colleen brought the Stone of Samhain in.

"Good! They have taken the bait!" Baldro said, "Once the Shadows of Fear are unleashed, the J-Teens will be too busy running scared, allowing us to get the keys easy."

"The Prince will be pleased with us," Illry said happily, "We could even get promotions."

Drago, Jade, and Colleen came in from the elevator with the stone.

"Hey, Guys," Colleen said, "My grandpa just got this stone in front of his door."

"Someone just left it for him, and it came with this weird note," Drago said.

"I wonder who would leave a purple rock in front of your door," Cody asked.

"I don't know," Colleen said, "Grandpa and Uncle are already doing research on it. In the meantime, we're just gonna put it in the Vault."

Colleen went into the vault with Ice. She put it on top of the pedestal next to the Talismans. As Colleen and Ice walked out and locked the vault, the Stone of Samhain began to glow violet, coming out of it is a purple shadow. It snuck beneath the Vault door and got out.

Meanwhile, Ice was just bringing more tools for Kepler.

"Dang, this maintenance stuff is hardcore," he said to himself.

He was almost to the lab when he noticed a dark purple portal on the left wall.

"Whoa! Now that is serious weird vibes."

Ice put his hand near the portal when he got sucked in. He opens his eyes and found himself in a dark urban area that's familiar to him.

"My old hood? But how-?" he asked.

Then, Ice heard a familiar growl. He turns around and sees the shadow of a dog behind him. Showing itself is a slobbering Rottweiler that looked angry. Ice recognized him right away.

"Oh no! Not you again!!!" Ice screamed.

Ice was frozen with fright. He began to have a flashback to when he was a kid. That same Rottweiler once chased him into the alley while he was taking a walk through the park. Ice was scared until he saw the fire escape. As he tried to climb up, the dog bit into the ankle part of his pants and ripped it. Ice finds a plastic grocery bag and grabbed it. He put it over the dog's head, and began to ride him. Suddenly, it disappeared and Ice finds himself back at Section 13.

"I better tell the others about what happened," Ice said as he ran back to the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Cody's Inferno**

Ice went back to the lab and told them about what happened. The others were confused by what Ice told them.

"A Rottweiler in Section 13?" Drago interrogated, "Are you sure, Ice?"

"I'm not makin' this up, D-Dude!" Ice said, "The strangest thing is that this dog reminded me of the one that chased me when I was a shortstop."

"Most stress from working too hard can result in hallucinations," Kepler said.

Ice showed him his ripped pants.

"Does this ripped pants look like a hallucination to you?" Ice asked.

Then, another dark portal appeared from behind Cody. This left the J-Teens baffled.

"Looks like you were right, Ice," Chrissie said.

Cody was suddenly getting pulled in. He struggled to get away, but the portal was strong.

"Cody!" Drago shouted as he and the others grabbed him.

Very soon, they were pulled in, too. The J-Teens suddenly found themselves back on Cody's farm. The crops were in an inferno. It was scaring Cody half to death.

"No! No! No! Not again!" Cody screamed.

He was having flashbacks just like Ice. He was seeing himself as a kid, surrounded by fire while in the field. Colleen saw that Cody was in trouble.

"Cody!" Colleen called.

She was about to run to him, but Drago stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

"Colleen, no! You'll get burned!" Drago said, "I'll save him."

Drago ran into the blaze without getting burned. Cody was cowering in fear when he saw Drago running up to him.

"Cody, hold on!" Drago shouted to him.

Suddenly, Drago saw a branch cracking and it fell on top of him. He was pinned down by the burning branch.

"Drago!" Cody called.

Cody snapped of his fear and ran toward the fire. He grabbed Drago by his left hand and tried to lift him up. When he finally got Drago free, the fire, the farm, and everything else disappeared in a flash, they were back in Kepler's lab.

"What happened?" Colleen asked with a baffled expression in her face.

"Cody, are you okay?" Drago asked.

"Yeah. That crop fire happened when I was kid," Cody said.

"Just like the dog that attacked me," Ice stated, "What's happenin'?"

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with that stone we brought back," Colleen said.

Then, Colleen's cell phone rang. She answered it, and on the phone is her grandpa.

"Hello?" Colleen said.

"Colleen, it's me!" Angus said.

"Grandpa! You won't believe what is going on. First, Ice saw a rottweiler that once attacked him. Then, we found ourselves a Cody's farm during a crop fire."

"I was afraid of this. That stone you have is the Stone of Samhain, a magic stone created by Celtic witches who worked for Froggo."

"What does it do?"

"It has the power to bring worst fears to life. Froggo used it to bring even the bravest of knights to their knees."

"Like Ice's dog or the fire at Cody's old farm home!"

"I got a pretty good idea who sent that stone to us," Drago said.

"Grandpa, how do we destroy the stone?"

"The only way to deactivate it is for the people within range of it to face their fears. Be careful, with each fear, the illusion becomes more intense."

Angus and Colleen hang up at the same time. Suddenly, a portal appears and begins to suck Colleen in. Drago and the others grab onto her until they were all sucked in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Colleen's Worst Fears**

The J-Teens suddenly find themselves in a bungalow in India. Drago, Cody, and Hsi Wu were a little confused by the setting.

"If this is supposed to be Colleen's worst fear, why are we in India?" Hsi Wu asked while scratching his head.

Chrissie and Ice realized what Colleen's worst fear is as she began to get nervous.

"I think I know why we're in India yo," Ice said, "This is the setting of Rikki Tiki Tavi."

"Rikki Who-vi?" Drago asked.

"When we were kids, we saw this animated special based on Rudyard Kipling's famous story about a mongoose that combats Nag and Nagaina, two dangerous snakes," Chrissie explained, "When Colleen saw that special and how dangerous the two snakes were, she began her fear of snakes."

"What kind of snakes were they?" Drago asked nervously.

"Black Cobras," Ice and Chrissie answered in unison.

The others had scared expressions on their faces. Suddenly, they heard hissing sounds coming from the tall grass. Two big black cobras suddenly appeared in front of Colleen.

"Not you two! It can't be! You're not real!" Colleen screamed.

Colleen suddenly had a flashback to when she, Chrissie, and Ice as kids. She saw the part where Nagaina tried to bite Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, got scared and rolled under some pillows and covers to hide. The flashback ends, and the two Cobras surround Colleen. Colleen was frozen with fear.

"Colleen, they're not real!" Drago shouted out, "The stone is reflecting on your worst fear! You have to face them head on!"

The snakes suddenly turned toward Drago. Colleen was cowering until he heard Drago screamed. She turns and sees that Drago is now surrounded by the two snakes.

"Drago!" she shouted.

Colleen sees a puddle of water near her. She uses her powers and does some water bending until the water becomes a whip. Colleen runs to Drago and began to use the water whip on the snakes like a lion tamer would on a lion. Her fear illusion finally stops and they were back at Section 13. Colleen fainted right into Drago's arms.

"Is Colleen okay?" Cody asked with concern.

"She's just in shock," Drago said, "She'll be okay once she wakes up."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: High up and Caged**

Colleen wakes up a few minutes later to see Drago in front of her.

"You okay, Kiddo?" Drago asked.

"Just a little dizzy," Colleen responded.

Drago was helping her up when another portal appears in front of Chrissie. Ice grabbed her as she was about to be sucked in.

"Chrissie!" Colleen called as she ran to help.

The others try to help Ice pull Chrissie out, but they were sucked in with her. They find themselves in a dimension of beams. When Colleen looked, she noticed there no bottom downward.

"Something tells me this is Chrissie's fear of heights," Colleen said.

Chrissie had a scared look in her eyes.

"Too high! Too high up! TOO HIGH UP!!!" she screamed.

Chrissie began to have a flashback of her own. When she was seven, she climbed up a tree in her yard. She climbed so high up, she hang on tight and froze. She snapped out of the flashback and hung onto one of the beams.

"Chrissie, I'm comin'!" Ice shouted to her.

Ice began to walk over to Chrissie on the beam that leads to her. He suddenly slipped and hangs onto to dear life.

"Whoa!" he shouted.

Chrissie saw him hanging on, so she started to slowly move toward him. Chrissie finally got to Ice and grabbed onto his hand. Chrissie struggled a little, but she managed to pull Ice up. The dimension had disappeared after Chrissie fought off her fear. They were right back where they have started. It is now down to Drago and Hsi Wu.

"We managed to face our fears so far," Colleen said, "but now there are only our two favorite demons. No telling who's next."

A portal suddenly appeared in front of Hsi Wu. He looked very scared about it because he knows what his fear is. Colleen put her hand on his left wing.

"We'll go in with you, Hsi Wu," she said softly.

All of the J-Teens went into the portal willingly. They find themselves in a cage that barely has enough room for all of them. Hsi Wu suddenly got scared of the cage.

"Don't panic! Don't panic!" he screamed as he gasped for air.

He begins to see his flashback. He was just an infant when a young Tchang Zu locked him inside a closet as a prank. Little Hsi Wu banging the door while crying. Hsi Wu snapped out of the flashback. He was frozen with fear.

"Come on, Unc! Snap out of it!" Drago yelled.

Hsi Wu was too shocked to listen. Suddenly the cage got a little smaller. The J-Teens were pretty much squeezed together.

"It looks like Hsi Wu's fear is getting worse," Cody said.

Colleen suddenly had an idea. He is about to snap him out of the fear with the one thing that is always distracting him.

"Hsi Wu, you have to pick that lock right now," she said, "Outside this cage, there are a ton of girls waiting for you."

"Girls?!" Hsi Wu screamed happily.

Hsi Wu picked the lock with his tail. When he finally got the door unlocked, his illusion disappeared.

"Okay, so where are all the girls?" Hsi Wu said.

"That was only a distraction from your fear, Bat Boy," Ice said.

This left Hsi Wu pouting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: The Final Fear**

They form a circle to talk while they await the final illusion.

"Looks like your fear is up next, Drago," Hsi Wu said.

"One where I will face it alone," Drago said.

The rest of the team had shocked expressions.

"D-Man, you can't be serious!" Ice exclaimed.

"I'm serious alright, Ice," Drago said, "This fear I have to face on my own. I'm not gonna risk you guys getting in the middle."

"Drago, you don't have to prove your courage to us," Colleen said.

"But I do have to prove it to myself, Colleen," Drago said.

Before they can say anything else, Drago's portal appears. Drago was about to walk right in when he saw the others look at him with concern.

"I'm gonna go it alone, Guys," he said, "It's time I prove I'm not helpless."

Drago walked straight into the portal. He finds himself back in the demon void. He sees his family in stone. He turns and also sees the J-Teens, Jade, Jackie, and his uncle in stone. His worst fear is losing his friends the same way he lost his family. Suddenly, a giant-size Baldro appeared.

"You cannot win Drago!" he boasted, "I have your friends and family at my mercy!"

He laughed evilly as he got out the Dragon Talisman. Drago got furious and unleashed his fire breathe to burn the talisman to ash.

"You won't harm my friends like you did with my family!" Drago screamed as he unleashed a mega breathe at the giant-size goblin.

His actions caused his illusion to disappear. Fighting off his fear has caused the Stone of Samhain to lose its glow, deactivating it. Drago finds himself back with his friends. Colleen ran up to him.

"Drago, you're okay!" Colleen said as she hugged him.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Someone has broken into the vault.

"Someone broke into the vault!" Chrissie said.

"The goblins must have broken in while we were distracted," Cody said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Key to Victory**

Drago's illusion disappeared after he unleashed his fire breathe on Baldro and the Dragon Talisman. He suddenly finds himself back at Section 13 with his friends. Colleen ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Drago," she said.

"I might be a little shaken from facing my worst nightmare," Drago said as he blushed, "maybe if you hug me tighter."

Colleen stopped hugging him for a minute.

"There's one thing I like to know," Chrissie said, "Why did those goblins sent the Stone of Samhain to us?"

"Answer: Because they wanted to distract us from the Celtic Keys!" Colleen said.

At the vault, the Goblin Trio has teleported to the case where the keys were. Mump picked the lock to unlock the case and opened it.

"At long last, the Celtic Keys are within our grasp," Baldro said happily, "and the best part is that the J-Teens are too busy running away from their own shadows."

They have begun to collect the keys when the J-Teens opened the door and ran in to stop them.

"Guess again, Baldro!" Drago said, "Your stone is now just a plain old rock."

The Goblins grabbed the keys and disappeared in a puff of smoke like they always do. The J-Teens had scandalized looks on their faces.

"Oh no!" Cody screamed, "They got the keys!"

Then, Jade, Jackie, and Captain Black came in with smiles.

"Captain Black, the goblins used our fears to get to the keys," Colleen warned.

"Don't worry, Colleen," Captain Black said.

"Huh?" the teens say with confused looks.

"Uncle called earlier to warn us about the stone while you were conquering your fears," Jade explained, "So we decided to do what Colleen did and pulled a switcheroo before those goblins got here."

Jackie got out a small box and showed them the real keys.

"These are the real keys," he said, "What those three took were store trinkets from your grandfather's shop."

"You guys think of everything," Colleen said.

"Like you taught me at chess earlier, Colleen," Jade said, "Always stay a few steps ahead of the enemy."

"Soon, those goblin dudes are gonna face their worst fear: Prince Froggo Buggin'."

In the ruins of Old San Fran, Baldro, Illry, and Mump were showing Prince Froggo the keys.

"It seems you three have finally done something right," Prince Froggo said, "Let me see the keys."

They showed their master the keys. When Froggo got a good look at them, he saw that all four have the same message on back: "Made in France."

"You Fools!!" he screamed, "They have made idiots of you again! We have lost the Stone of Samhain for nothing!!"

Off camera, flashes of light were shown inside the saloon they were calling home as Baldro and the others were screaming for mercy.


End file.
